Dark Veela Harry Potter story
by Archer1516
Summary: This story is about Harry Potter finding out that he is not what he thinks he is. After coming into not one but two inheritances one creature four magical ancestors. What if all the things we know about Lily Potter is wrong? What if her sister wasn't her only living family? What if James also had living family. rated t/m chapters. Drarry beginning sixth year. review please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Veela's bonding

Prologue: Harry's life flipped upside down.

The night was stormy, the winds howled and the lightening cracked, shaking the bedroom window. There, lying on the bed, was a clump of sweat-covered flesh that was Harry Potter. The raven-haired boy was thinking back to how the day began normally.

Flashback

"Freak! Wake up, you lazy-ass boy. Get down stairs and make me and my perfect family breakfast." This is how Harry woke up that morning, to his lovely walrus 'Uncle' Vernon yelling. Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, pulled a shirt over his naked chest, and put some slippers on before walking down stairs to the kitchen.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon. What do you and Aunt Petunia want this morning?" Harry asked.

"I would like some pancakes, ham, eggs, and a coffee. Black," his uncle said gruffly. Harry nodded and left the dining room to make them their breakfast.

"Boy, come over here. My family is going to Aunt Marge's to get Dudley a pet; he earned one. We're going to be gone for the day, freak, so here's your chore list. Have these done by nine o'clock sharp," Vernon said as he thrust a three page list chores he had to do at Harry.

"Fine, Uncle." Harry replied.

'Great, they leave to get Dudley one Ripper's babies. Lord, help me now,' Harry thought as he looked through the list: everything from mowing to scrubbing the cellar on his hands and knees. 'More fun for m-'

His thoughts where cut off by a knock on the door. When he opened he saw two hooded figures. Harry reached for his wand only to remember he left it under his pillow. 'Shit! I'm defenseless.' Harry thought. He looked for something to defend himself with and saw a cane in the umbrella stand by his hand. He grabbed it, ready to swing it, when he stopped. The hooded figures lifted their hoods to show to gray haired people who look in their mid-sixties.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Harry asked as he took a small step back.

"I'm Benjamin Potter and this is Grace Potter. We're your grandparents, Harry," The man, Benjamin, said. 'This can't be. My only living relatives are Aunt Petunia and her family.' The confusing thought came through Harry's mind.

"Why didn't you come for me earlier?" Harry asked.

"We couldn't James made us swear a wizard oath that when you reached your fifth year at Hogwart then we had to come and get you and get you ready for your inheritance. He banned us from seeing you because he didn't want us to get hurt. We all thought you would be with Sirius or Remus or the others people on your parents will not these sorry pitiful muggles." Ben said.

"They had a will? Why hasn't anybody told me?" Harry franticly asked.

"Dumbledore made everyone there at the will reading swear a wizard oath that we would not tell you anything til you were the age of 17 or had an inheritance." Grace said sadly.

'That old shit told me nothing. He is dead to me.' Harry thought sadly.

Harry stopped moving—hell, he thought he stopped breathing. 'Grandparents? They can't be. These people I live with are my only living family.' Harry thought franticly. "You can't be. My only living blood relatives are the Dursleys. That's what Dumbledore says." Harry said firmly.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but Dumbledore lies and manipulates people to get what he wants. We are James William Potter's parents and we need to get you ready for your inheritances," the woman, Grace, said. 'No. He said he would have put me in with another part of my family if I had any others. Why would he lie?' Harry thought a mixture of feelings: angry, confused, and sadness, to name a few.

"Lift up your selves and show me your wrists. Now." Harry ordered. They looked shocked and did as told and Harry saw no Dark Mark. What shocked him was the head ring on their fingers, the Potter crest on them. 'How could they have those they where buried with my parents!' Harry thought angrily. 'Could they have raided the grave!' now he was raging for answer.

"Where did you get these rings? They belong to my family. Take them off right now." Harry ordered. 'Why are they trying to torture my life?' that sad thought past through his head.

"That is no way to talk to your elders. Like you said, they belong to your family. There is a charm on these so no one outside of the family could wear these and the charm can't be taken off." Ben said. Harry knew then that these people were his family. He remembered something.

"Did you say inheritances? As in the more than one?" Harry asked, only getting nods of yes in return. His mouth dropped open. "Can you tell me them, please?" Harry asked.

"Your mother was not a Muggle-born. She was a half-blood witch and Dark Veela, and she knew it when she hit seventeen. Her mom was a Muggle and her dad was a Squib, but her grandparents were not William and Stella Evans, one of the most noble families in Britain. Harry, you're a pureblood. We are going to see if you're going to get your Dark Veela and your founder inheritances tomorrow. The Hogwarts founders," Ben explained. "You see, Grace's families are direct blood descendants of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin, and mine are descendants of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Griffindor. For you to get these inheritances you have to take a quiz that they test you on." Ben said sagely.

"So I have the four founders of Hogwart's blood in me. Wait. If Godric is the grandson of King Arthur, that means we have the one of the oldest family in Britain!" Harry said excitedly. 'This is so exciting- I have royal blood in me!' was the only thing he could think of. "What's a Dark Veela?" Harry asked.

"The legends say that a Veela got the goddess Aphrodite to fall in love with him and grant him a special power. This is true: instead of turning into an ugly half bird creature, you look like everyone else when angry. The down side is she also cursed you with an allure that is stronger than a normal Veela.

"Our house is Camelot castle and that is where you'll meet your great grandparent on your mom's side. So come along, and hold on tight to me." Grace said tenderly.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Veela

Chapter One: Coming Into His Family

When Harry's feet hit the ground he gasped at the beauty of the castle before him. The castle was in the east and the sun shone behind it, making each window and metal gate gleam. The limestone walls had ivy crawling up them. The wood draw bridge looked golden from the morning light.

"Bloody hell! This place is huge!" Harry yelled. Harry yelped when he got a smack in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Harry asked indigently.

"Don't cuss! That is not becoming in a young man. Show respect to everything around you," Grace said sternly.

"Okay. I'm sorry," Harry said, getting a nod from Grace.

Ben smiled at his grandson. He waved his wand and the bridge lowered itself.

"Wow," was all Harry said as he looked into the moat that surrounded the castle. Below was murky water; who knew what was in there? Once Harry was done gaping, they all crossed the bridge. On the other side they heard a screech from above. Looking up, eight shadows flew toward them. The shadows split into groups of four landing around them. What Harry saw shocked him: on his right were hippogriffs, and to his left were griffins. Harry saw his grandparents leave the circle and once outside they turned and look at Harry.

Harry froze when the two biggest males broke from the group and walk toward him. Frozen in place he tried to remember things from Care of Magical Creatures about these two species. He remembered to keep eye contact and bow to show them your respect. He bowed and looked into their eyes for ten straight minutes before they bowed back. Harry walked toward them and patted their sides. "You're the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen." He placed his hand on their beaks, looking at his grandparents, whose mouths were ajar in shock. "What?" Harry asked.

"Those two have only ever bowed to one person: your mother. The griffin is Leo and the hippogriff is Roc. They're the alphas of all the griffins and hippogriffs on the estate. All together, we have thirty of each and have the stables full of our Aethonen. The estate comes with 32,000 acres-fifty square miles. We have our own forest full of magical creatures and rare plants. We have wards that Merlin himself put up and the newer ones are put up by master wardsmen. And we are hidden by the Fidelius Charm," Ben stated.

Grace waved her wand and the iron gates opened and they walked into the courtyard the grass was an emerald green and perfectly cut with no weed in site same for the flowerbeds.

"Wow,: was all Harry could say.

"Come along Harry. You have to see your great-grandparents, the Evans'. They're this way to the gazebo- hurry along," Ben said. Harry nodded and walked faster to catch up to them. A few minutes later they were coming to the gazebo's doors. When Harry walked in he saw two figures stand and walk over to them. The man had black hair with some gray and white hair, making it look like the night sky. The time age made him look like elegant. His blue eyes shone with joy and excitement. The woman had fire-red hair that was starting to gray. Her light green eyes where glowing with all the love in the world.

"So this is the lad, huh?" The man said.

"He has Lily's eyes and nose," the woman said. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Harry James Potter. And yours?" Harry asked.

"Stella Evans. And that man over there is my husband William Evans."

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"One o'clock. Why?" Will asked.

"I had a meeting with the Order of the Phoenix to discuss what Lord Voldemort is up to. Can I send my owl Hedwig with a note to Remus Lupin and Sirius Black saying I'm with you and I'm safe?" Harry asked, getting a nod yes from them.

Another question occurred to him. "Will I be staying with you for the rest of summer? Can Sirius and Remus come and visit?" His grandparents nodded. "Can one of you get me a parchment and quill please?" Grace nodded and snapped her fingers; a 'pop' sound came into the gazebo.

"What can Sugar Get Mistress?" a wrinkled house elf asked.

"Can you bring us some tea, sandwiches, and cakes with a quill and parchment please, Sugar?" Grace asked. The old elf nodded and popped away, quickly popping back with everything on a cart.

"Sugar, get every elf together to meet our grandson Harry, please." Ben asked. With another nod Sugar popped away. Ben handed Harry the quill and parchment.

"Thank you," Harry said. He wrote the letter, explaining what happened and assuring Sirius and Remus he was all right, and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. With that Ben charmed the snowy owl to always find its way back to the castle. Hedwig took flight into the sky.

"Will? When the Veela inheritance comes you'll help me control it, won't you?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I will help you step by step," Will answered. Nodding, Harry ate his sandwich. A few minutes later twelve pops came into the gazebo.

"Master Harry, sir, I'm Sugar, head elf here. I help the other elves. The kitchen staff is Lemon, Cinnamon, and Nutmeg. The grounds keepers are Dusty, Mint, and Taffy. The cleaning staff is Honey, Link, and Handy," Sugar said, pointing at each one.

"Nice to meet you all. Now, meet my friend elves. Dobby, Winky, come here," Harry said. Two 'pops' later stood two badly dressed elves.

"What is Master Harry Potter's wish, sir?" Dobby asked.

"I wish to become your owner." With a nod, Dobby snapped his fingers and a piece of paper appeared and a golden quill. Harry grabbed the quill and signed the dotted lines. With a flash of light both elves where now wrapped in the cloaks of the Potters.

"Harry, I think you need to go to bed. This day has been emotionally tiring for you. We'll wake you when it's time for dinner," Grace said as she saw the tired look in his eyes. With a nod, Sugar snapped her fingers and he was in bed. He fell asleep.

-FIVE HOURS LATER-

Harry was awoken by Winky and lead to the dining room, where his family sat smiling at him. He smiled and sat down by Grace. Plates flew in as he was seat. The first plate in front of him was tomato brisk soup. He grabbed his spoon and dug in with the rest of the family. The main course was chicken with wild rice. Dessert was a French silk chocolate pie.

By the end they heard a hoot coming from the other room they all got up and saw Hedwig had a charmed sack on her leg. Harry went to the window and let her in and grabbed the sack while getting a owl treat from the box by the windowsill. She hooted lovingly and took her treat. Opening the sack he found five letters and four boxes.

When he touched the first letter it started saying that that the packages and last envelope had a charms so he couldn't open them till tomorrow morning at five am. "Remus and I would love to come visit. How about in a week? Oh, and… THE NEXT TIME YOU SCARE REMUS AND ME LIKE THAT, YOU'RE DOG FOOD," The voice of Sirius said.

Next letter from 'Moine saying she got all Os on her OWLs and asked about Harry's grades.

After that, it was Ron saying he got four Os, four Es, and three Trolls

The fourth was his OWLs scores; everyone perked up at that. A voice came from the letter.

"Dear Harry Potter,

Out of the eleven tests you took, you received: five Outstanding, three Exceeds Expectations, one Acceptable and, sadly, two Trolls. The five following are your Outstandings: Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Studies of Ancient Runes. The following are your Es: Astronomy, Charms, and Herbology. The A: Potions. The Trolls: Divination and History of Magic." The letter then ripped itself to pieces.

"Harry James Potter, why so low of Potions score? And the two trolls! You're better than that." Grace said.

"My Potions professor hates me and doesn't teach me. And the others I kept fall asleep in class and can't read the assignments because I usually fall asleep while doing the work." Harry said.

"Tomorrow after where done shopping I'm going to re-teach you all your Potions." Grace said sternly.

"Are you any good?" Harry asked. Ben choked on air.

"Am I any good?! Well, I would be a lousy potion mistress if I wasn't any good." Grace said

"You're a Potions mistress? Are any others masters at something?" Harry asked the room. Every hand went up.

"Ben what's your mastery in?" the raven haired teen asked.

"My mastery is in Transfiguration. But I'm also really good at Defense." Ben said.

"My masteries are in Charms, healing, and earth magic." Stella

"My mastery is in History of Magic, which means I'm also good in Ancient studies, Studies of ancient runes, Arithmancy." Will said

"I'm also good Herebology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Alchemy." Grace said.

"Could you teach me what you know in each class, and how to Apparate, please? I'll work really hard I promise." Harry begged. They nodded in agreement.

"On one condition: we'll ask the Ministry to allow you to retake everything that's not an Outstanding." Stella said. Harry nodded.

"Okay, fine. Tomorrow morning we'll have your 'class schedule' ready, but class won't start 'til after we go shopping." Grace said. Harry nodded again.

"Now time for bed. It's 10 o'clock," Grace said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 inheritance

'paselmouth'

'thinking'

"speaking"

*spells

When Grace said it was time for bed a question popped up in Harry's mind.

"Where do I sleep?" he asked.

"Oh. Follow Sugar she will lead you to your bed room." Ben said. After he said a sound of a pop came into the room.

"Follow me young master." The kind-hearted elf said. He nodded and said good night to everyone then followed the elderly elf down the hall. They passed the kitchen, formal dining room, guest bathrooms, supple closets, and a doorway to the cellar, dungeon, catacombs, and Grace's potion lab.

"This place is huge I'll need a map for it. Sugar how come you or any other house elf don't get lost in your master homes?" Harry said/asked, "I've always wondered that."

"Well young master the magic in the house will tell us. When you first calm a house elf your magic plus your house's magic combine and tell us everything we need to know." The old elf smiled. Then a gust of wind came through the hall and she stopped for a second. "Well that's new follow me young master." He followed her to the end of a hall and up flights of stairs. Once at the top Harry gasped his room was the size of Gryfinndor's common room. He saw the king sized four post bed by three pairs of French doors. He also had a fire place with a pair of leather recliners, a sectional couch, dark cherry desk, bed side tables, and coffee table.

"Wow this place is room is so big!" Harry exclaimed as he walked to one pair of French doors and opened it to find his room had a patio with some patio furniture. 'This view is to kill for. This makes the view at Hogwart look like nothing.' Harry thought excitedly. He turned and walked back inside and went to the next pair and opened it to find a master bathroom. Duel sinks, Soaker tub (the sizes of the perfects at Hogwart), a rain fall shower. 'This place is has everything. I bet the is a closet.' He thought. The next was a closet a walk in. On one side had cubbies for shoes and jewelry. The other was for the cloths.

"This is great I love my room." Harry said meaningfully.

"That's good." Sugar said, "Is that all?" getting a nodded from Harry she left with a pop. Harry looked at his bedside and saw a clock he casted timus on the clock and it went to the right time 11:00 at night. 'I'll set all my homework out to start when we get done shopping.' Harry thought and got everything out and set out. He looked at the clock and saw it has been fifty-six minutes since he lasted checked it. He got up and walked to bed and as it got closer to midnight. Harry start to get cramps in his stomach region and a bad migraine. Once it did hit midnight Harry wishes he could die the pain in his stomach and head gotten ten times worse. He tried to be quiet but it got worse he screamed bloody murder. His door was blasted open by Ben. Stella casted a diagnostic charm on him and called for Grace. Harry couldn't hear them through the pain.

"Grace. Get me Muscle relax, Pain reliever, fever reducer, calming draught, calming sleep, and stomach sedatives potions. Now!" Stella ordered Grace nodded and open her cart she pushed in and pulled out the need potions and handed them over. "Will hold his mouth open." Stella ordered getting a nod in return. He grabbed Harry's jaw and held it in place. Stella poured all the potions down Harry's throat. Said child fell into peaceful sleep.

In Dream.

Harry woke up on a pure white room in front of four thrones of white marble.

"Who are you?" a gruff bass voice asked.

"Harry James Potter." He stated with courage.

"Well we are the founders of Hogwart school of witchcraft and wizarding. I'm Godric Gryffindor to my right is Salazar Slytherin, To my left is Rowena Ravenclaw, and the to her left is Helga Hufflepuff. We are your test givers." Said Godric," ladies first."

"Such the gentleman Godric so I'll go first." A soft alto voice said "I'm Lady Helga Hufflepuff. This test will be about your kindest and loyalty so I'll look into your heart." She said and a warm breeze wrapped around Harry. " Such a sad life but such a pure heart you will never betray those who you love. You stand up to protect them you pass my test." Helga Said.

"Thanks my lady." Harry said as he bowed to her.

"Such a respectable and kind child. Now it's my turn I'm Rowena Ravenclaw." The gentle soprano of Rowena said," My House loves to learn and has a curiosity that gets us into trouble. I will look through your memories and mind to see these." As she said this another breeze held Harry and he felt her go through his memories. "Your have been told that your stupid from a young age but love to learn and your curiosity is bigger than mine". "Now that's scary." They heard Godric mutter to Salazar who nodded in agreement. "you have to try to get better marks you pass." Rowena said glaring at the two men into submission.

"My Turn. My house is known for their bravery and your personal values. So I'll look into your soul." Godric said as once again the breeze wrapped Harry up. "You turn down the sorting hat, killed the basilisk, facing a madman, and wanting to end house rivalries you pass my test" Godric said happily.

"You killed my pet!" Salazar yelled.

'I had to Tom Riddle was killing and petrifying everybody at school.' Harry said in Paselmouth.

'You can speak paselmouth? That failure had control of both of my pets.' Salazar said/asked

'Yes I can. Two? No only one. There's two!' Harry yelled/asked

'Yes I was breeding them but only to find they can't have eggs. Such a shame.' Salazar said.

'No I only killed one the female. She could disobey him so I had to kill her I'm so sorry I had to do that.' Harry said.

'That's fine just don't kill the other please. Now for your test my house is cunning so I would have looked in your mind but you'd have to be to kill one of my basilisk. You pass.' Salazar said.

"time for gifts. I give you Gobbledegook the language of goblins and the understanding of charms, healing and warding spells." Helga said.

"I give you the gift of remembering of facts easier and the understanding of Occlumency, Astronomy, Arithmancy, and legilimens." Rowena said smiling.

"I give you the skills of bladed weapons and the understanding of dark arts, Defense against the dark arts, and transfiguration. I gave you the dark arts because you need the knowledge to defend against it properly." Godric said.

"I give you the understanding of potions, herebology, and care of magical creatures." Salazar said, "now time to leave and wake up" and with that and a flash of light Harry awoken. 'Why are my muscles and my head score.' Harry said as he walked to the bathroom and look into the mirror and what he saw….

v


	4. Chapter 4

5

Chapter 3 the Wakening and Gringotts.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'Paselmouth/Gobbledegook'

Harry was just waking up from his inheritance rest. He was stretching his sore muscles and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he was heading to the bathroom. Once he was in there he washed the sleep from his eyes and what he saw in the mirror was not him. He did the only logical thing a person would do and screamed bloody murder. The next thing he knew was Will and Stella was by his side.

"Harry dear calm down there's no need to panic. We're right here calm down now." Stella said/ordered. Harry took three deep breathes to calm himself then looked at his great grandparents.

"What do you mean don't panic! I look like a bloody girl!" Harry yelled, "I have the right to panic!" after his outburst and a few minutes of calming silence he got thumped up side the head. "Ouch!" he exclaim, "What was that for?!"

"That was for yelling at us. Now Harry can you show us your hip please." Will said. Harry gave them a confused look but did as told. What he saw was not there the last time he checked. An S was look like it was tattooed on his hip. "You're a submissive Dark male veela. That is rarer then a regular male veela." Will said in shock.

"Harry get ready and then come down for breakfast so we can have a little chat." Stella said. Harry nodded still stunned at what has happened. Harry looked at his new reflection again and he saw his eyes instead of his once small round eyes were now big almond shaped. His nose was smaller and less sharp as before. His once wild hair was now tamed. Harry's hair before his inheritance was short now it was to the small of his back and was pin straight and curly at the end it framed his face and new figure. His lips were at one time thin and pale in color now they where full and a like pink so kissable. Harry's has no longer broad shoulders were narrow. His hips were wider and his legs were longer. Last but not least his figure was and hour glass shape and his skin now looked like it was kissed by the sun. After that Harry took a hot shower and got dressed. His jean he had on were to short and to big so was his shirt. 'Hmm maybe I'll just readjust them.' Harry thought so he grabbed his wand and casted * Recoquo charm. His wand started on fire so Harry dropped it the flame died right away.

"What the hell! Grace, Ben, Stella, Will come here please!" Harry yelled. Five minutes later his door was pushed open by Grace.

"Yes dear what do you wan-"Grace asked but stopped when Harry pointed to his wand. "What happened to your wand?" Grace asked getting the rest to agree.

"I tried to cast *Recoquo and my wand burst into flames!" Harry Exclaimed, "How am I going to cast spells now? I'm defenseless!"

Grace whipped out her wand and did said spell on Harry's clothes while Ben said, "Harry did you forget we're going shopping today. We'll just go to Ollivander to the list." Harry face palmed his stupidity. "What are these Homework assignments? We'll finish these during your tutoring plus give you more so you can hand them in for extra credit." Ben said.

"What time is it?" Harry asked

"You've been out for a day right now its seven thirty in the morning." Grace said. Getting a shocked look from Harry.

"A whole day I was out wow." Harry said I shock. He got nods of yes from his family.

"Come on we'll eat breakfast then leave for diagon alley." Grace said, "Oh Harry we finish the schedule last night here you are." With that she handed him a time table.

"Our first stop is Gringotts, second Ollivander's, then Twilfit and Tattings for clothes, stop for lunch, after that Scribblus writing imporum, then apothemancy, then free Shop, and Finally potage's Cauldrons

Schedule for Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

Wake up 6:30

Breakfast from 6:30-7

Defense from 7-8:45

Study of ancient runes from 8:45-10:30

Alchemy from 10:20-12:15

Lunch from 12:15- 1

Herebology 1-2:45

Healing 2:45-3:30

Earth magic 3:30-4:15

Care of magical creatures4:15-5:10

Dinner 5:10-6

Schedule for Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday

Wake up 6:30

Breakfast from 6:30-7

Charms from 7-8:45

Arithmancy 8:45-10:30

Apparition10:20-12:15

Lunch12:15- 1

Transfiguration1-2:45

History of magic2:45-3:30

Potion3:30-4:15

Dinner4:15-5:10

Astronomy 5:10-6

Sunday is Veela training.

Harry read it over while he ate his eggs and toast.

"So for the next month and a half I have no weekend off?" Harry asks they nod yes in return. "Why?"

"You need to be fully prepared for school. Plus you can't leave for school as an untrained half dark veela. You need to learn to control the powers that come with this and the dangers." Will said as he explained it,

"I have an idea how about I ask Headmaster to give you jobs as teachers or aids." Harry said. They thought about it for a few minutes and nodded yes.

"Write the letter when we get back from shopping." Grace said. "Harry what were the gifts you got from the Founders?" Grace asked.

"They gave me the understanding of potions, herebology, care of magical creatures, dark arts, Defense against the dark arts, transfiguration, Occlumency, Astronomy, Arithmancy, legilimens, charms, healing and warding spells. Skills of bladed weapons, gift of remembering of facts easier and Gobbledegook the language of goblins." Harry said.

"You pass all there test that's amazing. Plus Gobbledegook will get you big respect in the goblin nation. So try that out when we go to Gringotts. Oh that reminds me Harry you don't have to get new books just use the one from our library." Ben said. He nodded and they got up and went to the court yard and apparition away to Gringotts. They land outside the front steps when Harry heard people gasp.

"Guys I remembered something we should get Goblin cards so we don't have to carry so many Galleons with us." Harry said. They nodded and walked up the steps they heard wolf whistles from the male and female population.

"Welcome to the Gringotts wizarding bank. I'm Griphook the bank manger. May your gold flow and how may I help you?" Griphook said

'Griphook may your gold flow too. I am Harry Potter. I would like an heir test and my family and I would like Goblin cards please.' Harry said in Gobbledegook. It took Griphook by surprise of what just happen.

'Mister Potter? How do you know our language wizards haven't spoke it since the medieval ages .It will cost you five Galleons for the heir test, and you'll need to have them sign some paper work for the card.' Griphook said as he grabbed files and grabbed a silver dagger and parchment. He then walked to the counter and sat waiting for us.

"Guys I'm get and heir test and we have to sign some papers so follow me. Oh can I look at some of our vaults and take some stuff of what you approve of?" Harry said/asked. They nod and follow Harry to the counter were he hand Griphook the five galleons and watch as he mumbled a spell and cut Harry's palm. Then let five drops of blood hit the paper and watch it glow. Then names appeared on the parchment. Heir of Salazar Slytherin's vault 747, Godric Gryffindor's vault 746, Helga Hufflepuff's vault 745, Rowena Ravenclaw's vault 744, Peverell's Vault 730, Gruant's vault 723, Blackwood's vault 739, Evan's vault 550, Phillip's vault 551, and Potter 740. You can apply for six lordships and have all Aurora's trackers off you and be considered and adult." Griphook said in shock.

'I'll take those titles and the emancipated from the Auroras'. Harry said. Griphook nodded and got up and walked to a cabinet and grabbed a key ring and put them six keys and six valet boxes. Griphook handed Harry the key ring and place the valet boxes in front of him.

'These are you Lord rings only you and you chosen can wear these.' Griphook said, 'You only have to wear one and if you think about another lord ring it will change. You also have four heir ring to your name you and your chosen can only wear these. Your lord rings also have heir rings only for your children to wear.' Harry nodded and put each ring on and they went into one.

'Griphook could you be my personal account manger and take me down to my vaults please?' Harry asked. Griphook was too shocked to speak and only nodded he summoned a quill and his business contract and told Harry were to sign then got him and his family to sign the goblin cards. After that they went to each vault and found old and rare potion, dark arts, D.A.D.A, and Paselmouth spell books and journals of Harry's Relatives Vaults like the Peverell, Gruant, Blackwood, and Slytherin. In Gryffindor's vault he found an old rune knives, Transfiguration and Old dark arts/D.A.D.A books plus his personal journals. Potter, Blackwood, and Evans he found Herebology, Healing and warding spell books and personal journals of his ancestors. Hufflepuff he found her personal journals on all healing potions, herebology, and healing spells as well as other old Books. Ravenclaw and Phillips is where he found Ancient runes, Occlumency, legilimens, Arithmancy books and personal journals. Before they left Stella grabbed a necklace called Aphrodite's pendant.

"This is a dark object Harry. It puts a bubble around you till gain control of the allure." Stella explained as she put it around Harry's neck. As he grabbed it to gets a closer look at it to see small diamonds surrounding a sapphire the size of locket. After they grabbed everything they need they went to Ollivander's.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four Shopping and Run ins

Harry and grandmas left the Gringotts and head to Ollivander's wand shop. On the way to Ollivander's they made a few stop at some of the minor store like Scribbulus writing instruments, for quick note quills and eleven parchment notebooks, Wiseacre's wizarding equipment, for rare books on paselmouths and Gobbledegook spells, and sugarplum's sweets shop for sweet confections for his veela cravings. By the time they reached Ollivander's Harry and Stella had eaten a box full of bon bons. They walked into the old shop. Harry walked to the front desk and rang the service bell. An old man walked from the back room before he stopped when he saw Harry.

"Ah Mister Potter I see your mother's inheritance came in and now you need a new wand like she need. So follow me please." Mr. Ollivander said as he motion for Harry to follow him. Once in the back room Ollivander turned and asked "So what did your wand do when you grabbed it?"

"Actually I tried to cast a spell and it started on fire. But the feather came out perfect but the wood turned to ash." Harry said a little sheepish while pulling a jar out holding Fawkes' feather.

"Ah I see so the feather is intact but won't become your core. That means you that Fawkes gives you his blessing. So let's start." Ollivander said as he summoned jars full of hairs, feathers, scale, and Heart strings of all different colors and length. Ollivander grabs a jar full of forest green scales.

"These are Basilisk scales good for offence spell work like dueling." Ollivander said as he places one of the scales into Harry's hand. Once the scale hit Harry's skin the scar of were the basilisk fang went through his arm started to hurt but also his hair got dark green in it. One by one each core gave him different effects. From mermaid scale to Pegasus feather, this gave him a silver streak in his hair. Final the only one jar filled with griffins' feathers in it was left so he reached in and grabbed the first on he touch and navy blue steaks appeared and a light surround the feather. "Ah a griffins' feather good balance core good for not only offence and defense, but healing and charms. Now time for a wood just pushes your magic into these sticks of wood and the strongest feeling you get is your wand base wood." Ollivander said while setting out sticks of wood as Harry walked down the alphabetized sticks he found the strongest pull to him was black walnut. Grabbing this and handing Ollivander it.

"This is what I felt the strongest pull to." Harry said.

"I see that you Harry Potter just made the perfect balance wand. Like the griffin feather core it exceeds in the same subjects. Now watch how your wand is created." Ollivander says as he starts muttering in ancient Celtic the feather was set on the stick as he keep chanting the spell soon the stick and feather glowed bright before fusing together to make a wand that was dark chocolate brown. The wand had powerful runes on the braided handle, and on the wand had a dual helix coil to the tip of the wand.

"This mister Potter will guide and protect you well not this will cost you ten galleons as I had to make it now. Plus I put none of the ministry trackers on it." Mr. Ollivander said. Nodding to the price Harry paid in full plus bought a new wand holder and wand care kit. But before Harry left Ollivander gave Harry a braided leather necklace with Fawkes' feather tied to it. Once the feather touched Harry's skin he got permeate gold, and burnt orange highlight.

"Thank you Oliver." Grace said as she and the others went on their way.

On their way to Twilfitt and Tatting they stop at slug and jiggers' apothecary to place and order for Harry's tutoring. Final they reach Twilfitt and Tatting right away Harry was directed to the store owner to help him.

"Hi. I'm Marry how can I help you lovely people?" and elderly lady asked.

"Our grandson needs a new wardrobe of wizarding and muggle clothes" Stella said

"What are you looking for young man?" Marry asked.

"Some Dragon hide leather pants, vests, and a jacket. Oh do you have any silk shirts? Than just formal and school robes, khakis, dress shirts, belts, jeans, t-shirts, and shoes." Said/asked Harry the store owner.

"Yes we have all of that here and as for silk muggle silk or Acromantula silk?" Marry said/ asked.

"Both we need fifteen pairs of the leather vest in an assortment of colors of crimson, Navy blue, black, dark green, dark brown, and a silver, dragon hide black pants six pair, jeans twelve, school robes twelve, formal robes six, t-shirts and dress shirts sixteen pairs, muggle silk six but Acromantula seven pairs. As for shoes five pairs in the same color of the vests." Harry said to marry shocking when Stella and Grace nodded in approval of the order.

"Mail them to Potter castle please." Grace said after that Marry got to work taking Harry's measurement after they we're one with measuring him he was free to go. So Harry and his grandmas went for lunch.

"So Harry after this do you want to head home or do your own shopping?" Grace asked.

"Well I need to stop and shop for Hedwig favorite snacks and a new broom care kit… Plus new potion equipment as mine is not very good." Harry said.

"Well I can buy the potion equipment and Stella can buy your care kit. But you'll have to buy Hedwig's snacks." Grace said as the three broke away to the mandatory shops. Harry was walking past display cases of reptiles. He only stopped when he heard a cry for help in one of the cases.

'_**Help please! My mate is going to die someone anyone help us.' **_ A gorgeous scarlet snake pleaded.

'_**What can I help you with?' **_ Harry asked in paselmouth.

'_**A speaker?! This horrid place has been starving us and not giving us any heat. We're freezing and starving. Please I'm begging you save my mate!' **_ The scarlet snake said.

'_**How about I save both of you? You will have to promise never to bite anyone unless I say so or if you are protecting yourself, and no biting any animals besides rats and mice.' **_Harry said with a smile.

'_**Yes we promise my name is Blaze and my mate's name is Queen.' **_ Blaze said as he uncoiled showing a black and silver banded snake with a crown of spikes of copper. Harry immediately knew what this snake was a black Hungarian horntail viper. The third most venomous snake in the magical world one bite could kill twenty men immediately. As Harry reached into the tank he was stopped by a hand.

"Do you know what these snakes are?! The red one is an Ignis viper the second most venomous snake in the magical world one bite could kill forty men! The other is a black Hungarian horntail viper the third most venomous snake in the magical world. So don't and I mean don't stick your hand in there!" a middle aged man yelled.

"I will have you know that is no way to speak to your customers' good sir! Plus you should be great full that I'm shopping here as I am a lord of not one house but twelve! Now release your hold of me." Harry ordered.

The man immediately let go and started to stutter, "S-s-sorry m-m'lord b-but t-those s-snakes are t-t-too dangerous." Harry just huffed and put forty galleons on the counter and left with the snakes. Harry hided Blaze and Queen so his grandparents wouldn't cause a commotion. As Harry walked out of the pet store he bumped into Draco Malfoy with such force be fell on the ground. Harry was so shocked to see Draco, but something was off about him. So he gave Draco a once over and noticed that his rival in school grew taller and gained a muscular build to him. But what shocked Harry the most was being in the presents of Draco made Harry's dark veela side sing.

Draco held his hand and offered to help Harry up. Once Harry was off the ground he still felt Draco's hand wrapped around his and he also felt soft yet surprisingly warm. This caused a shiver to run up his arm and down his back to his toes. Harry had a smack dust of pink across his nose.

No sooner than it came it was gone. Harry's dark veela side was carving for more touches and kisses from the Dominate in front of him. Not allowing his creature side rule out his human side. So bidding Draco farewell Harry turned and left to find his grandmas. Making sure that his new pets were safe and not harmed from the fall he took. Once to the apparition site.


	6. Chapter 6

5

Dark Veela chapter five Presents and letter

By the time they got home the sun was setting in the sky.

"Wow we were in diagon ally all day," Harry said in atonement his grandmas just laughed and shook there heads in amusement. When they reached the parlor they saw all the things they bought plus Ben and Will ordering the house elves to put away everything. When the men turned to find their wives and grandchild in the door way with a smile on there faces.

"Did you guys buy out the stores or did you drain our accounts?!" Ben asked with Will nodding in agreement.

"No we bought what we need in bulk." Stella said as she called for the other elves to unpack everything they bought. With a nod Sugar called all the others to take everything to Harry's room and start unpacking everything and put it into the appropriate place.

Sugar came up to Harry and asked, "Does young master want snakes to be put in their enclosure?" This got everyone to look up at Harry in shock that he bought snakes.

"Harry what's this about snakes?" Grace asked gently.

Harry took a calming breath before whispering barely audible "I bought a Hungarian black viper and Ignis Regulum. They pet shop wasn't giving them the things they need to live and about kill Blaze and Queen."

"What was that Harry speak up my boy?" William said. Harry repeat what he said a little louder than a whisper getting shock reactions as he told them how and why he bought them.

"Harry I'm proud of you for bring these beautiful creature into our home but next time you want to bring home a new pet please ask first okay honey." Grace said as she petted Queen's chin. "Now let's have dinner," stated grace as everyone heard her stomach grumble making everyone in the room laugh as they headed to the dinning room.

"Oh before I forget William and I found two time bubble wards that make each hour a full day and better yet the other ones makes that 'day even longer by making each hour last for ten hours. So that means each class will be like ten days. The best part is you wouldn't rapidly age with these wards, and you would be re-energized after each hour." Ben said making Harry groan after hearing this. "Our _'classes'_ will start up tomorrow morning at six in the morning. But as of right now we have a surprise for you Harry." Ben said/reminded Harry before getting up and walking out of the room only to come back a few minutes later with two men and a trunk floating behind them. One man had shoulder length wavy hair with a go-tee _**(a/n Spelling)**_ with gray happy eyes and stood about six' two. While the other man had auburn hair with gray streaks and a mustache with amber eyes these men where none other than Sirius black and Remus Lupin. After Harry realizes who they were he shot out of his chair and around the table and tackled them into a hug that end up on the floor.

"Hey cub we missed you too," Remus said as he breathed in Harry's scent knowing he was happy and safe.

"We brought you all the gifts that you were to get the day you missed in the order of the phoenix." Sirius said as he put the trunk down before opening it for Harry to see several gifts from each Remus and Sirius two gifts from Hermione and Mr. Weasley, , and Fred and George, Dumbledore and Ron got him one.

Remus' gifts to Harry were: a charm bracelet with four charms on a stag, dog, wolf, and swan (Lily's animagi), a choker necklace, his book he wrote, and old dip pens that are charmed to always stay sharp.

Sirius' gifts to Harry were: was a snitch necklace, the original tale/ dairy of the tales of beeble the bard, five white gold rings one with a lion, another snake, another with badger, and the four with an eagle, and the last one is of four animagus of the maunders. The last was a communication mirror.

Hermione's gifts to Harry are: how to be a better student and how to guide on better manners.

"How mean of this little witch to give you these rude gifts to you! By the time your done with the training you will be smarter than her!" Grace said as she patted Harry's back when she saw his reaction to the gifts.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sent him fudge and a homemade sweater. The twin's sent Harry a new produce and Ron's was a remember all ball. Dumbledore sent him a new candy and some wand wax.

""Thanks you so much Sirius, Remus but what's with the jewelry?" Harry asked looking at the beautiful jewelry running a hand over them.

"The bracelet is charmed so in an emergency it will port key you to this castle and will give us a warning. The necklace I got you has an undetectable tracking spell and personal protection wards on it." Remus said as he put the necklace around Harry's neck and latching it on. "Promise to always wear this until you have a mate please Harry. This is for your protection," Remus said.

"Okay I promise not to take it off till I'm mated to." Harry said while hugging Remus.

"Harry my gifts for you I have the other communication mirrors their charmed never to break. The rings are like the choker Remus gave you. I had the five rings made to have you show pride that you're the heir to these people. Now the necklace was what your Father gave your mother and your mother gave it to me when they found out about The Prophesy for safe keeping. She told me to give it to you when you went through your inheritances." Sirius said as he was pulled into a hug by Harry.

"Oh look at the time it's time for bed. Oh and Harry we revised the schedule." Ben said as he saw what time it was and handing Harry a parchment paper.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday Schedule

Wake up/Breakfast five to six

DADA six to seven

Study of Ancient Runes seven to eight

Healing eight – nine

Alchemy nine – ten

Blade training ten-eleven

Lunch eleven- twelve

Care for magical creatures twelve- one

Herebology one- two

Dodging spells two- three

History of magic three- four

Veela Training four- five

Dinner/ relax time five – six

Occlumency/ Legilimens six- seven

Foreign languages seven to eight

Schedule Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday

Wake up/Breakfast five to six

Charms six to seven – eight

Elemental magic eight-nine

Arithmancy nine –ten

Potions ten –eleven

Lunch eleven –twelve

Apparition twelve- one

Transfiguration one- two

Dodging spells two- three

Veela training four - five

Dinner five - six

Astronomy six –seven

Foreign languages seven to eight

"We also figured how long will been in the time bubble is nine and a half years." Will said, "This time ward will stop most if not all owls and letters from coming in so you have till the end of breakfast to send them but as Ben said it's late and you need your rest."

"Okay good night." Harry said as he hugged everyone before he went to his bed room.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Harry was woken by weight jumping on him. His eyes snapped opened to see Padfoot on him. "Get off you overgrown fur ball," Harry muttered. Padfoot gave him a lick to the face before jumping off the bed and onto the floor. Shifting back into Sirius he glared at Harry for the overgrown fur ball bit he pulled out his wand and colovaria* on Harry's hair that made it baby blue and then shot blast of ice cold water on Harry who was trying to go back to sleep. When the water hit Harry he jumped out of the bed and on to the floor he heard Sirius run out of the room laughing. Grumbling about stupid mutts and behavior lesson as he walked into his bathroom only to stop when he saw his hair was not black with blond, navy blue, and forest green strikes but baby blue hair. "Sirius Orin Black I'm going to castrate you with a dull rusted butter knife!" Harry ran out of the bath room and down the stairs into the dinning room he saw Remus beside a pale looking Sirius holding himself. "Run" Harry growled. Sirius took that moment to shift into Padfoot and bolt. Harry got this amazing idea. "Sugar" Harry mutter. A pop late came a moment later.

"What cans I dos fors young master?" Sugar asked.

"Padfoot is running around in the house I want him to be leashed and put in the front yard till I say he can come in. Oh and charm the collar so him can't shift back into human and every time he tries it shocks him." Harry said with a smile.

"Right away young master Padfoot will be out side for the rest of the day." Sugar replied.

"Oh can you wash, dry, and put the same charm he put on me but neon pink that will last a month in both his forms." Harry asked sweetly.

"Yes right away." Sugar said and popped away.

"That's cruel but funny we need a camera. Oh and Harry you need to mail our letters and read the mail you got today." Ben said. As he handed Harry a bundle of letters.

"I know Ben, but he has to learn not to wake me up the way he did. now if you'll excuse me I have to go to the owlery and mail off my letters." Harry said as he turned and left.

'**Dear Faculty of Hogwarts,**

**I have recently gone through a submissive dark veela inheritance and request private quarters for this up coming year and the year after. I also request quarters for my Chaperons. They also would like to help or replace teacher who want to retire. My Chaperons are my great grandfather William Evans and great grandmother Stella Evans nee Phillips and my grandfather Benjamin Potter and grandmother Grace Potter nee Blackwood. Stella wants to create a course for people who want to be healers and help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, Ben can help the new Defense teacher or Professor McGonagall. William wants to replace Binns as professor of History of magic, Study of ancient runes, and ancient studies, and finally Grace can teach beginners in potions or teach earth magic/alchemy. They have all their masteries and can start teaching. I would also like to have my room and their room together so I know that I'm safe from any veela related incidents.**

**Your truly,**

**Harry potter **

Harry hand the letter to Hedwig and she took off. Harry sent thank you letters to everyone else. When He got down to the dinning room the torture began.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six Training

**(A/N I made a mistake it's the OWLS test.)**

'**Paselmouth'**

"Speaking"

Spells*

'_Thought'_

Monday, Wednesday, Friday Schedule

Wake up/Breakfast five to six

DADA six to seven

Study of Ancient Runes seven to eight

Healing eight – nine

Alchemy nine – ten

Blade training ten-eleven

Lunch eleven- twelve

Care for magical creatures twelve- one

Herebology one- two

Dodging spells two- three

History of magic three- four

Veela Training four- five

Dinner/ relax time five – six

Occlumency/ Legilimens six- seven

Foreign languages seven to eight

Schedule Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday

Wake up/Breakfast five to six

Charms six to seven – eight

Elemental magic eight-nine

Arithmancy nine –ten

Potions ten –eleven

Lunch eleven –twelve

Apparition twelve- one

Transfiguration one- two

Dodging spells two- three

Veela training four - five

Dinner five - six

Astronomy six –seven

Foreign languages seven to eight

With every step that Harry Potter took down to the dinning room he could feel dread filling him. Once on the first level of the castle and down the hall from his family he heard his family laughing.

"Ha-Ha-Ha he is just like his mother not the one to be woken up by Sirius! But the bad thing is he has both his parents quick and cleverness for revenge! Now that is the bad combinations for Sirius. But he has to learn I'm just glad I got the pictures I did!" Grace said.

"I know but the scary thing is if he has there quickness and cleverness that also means he has there ability to make new spells, or think of quick yet ingenious plans. He will be a danger on the dual mats!" Ben said happily thinking that his grandson can take care of his enemies.

Harry finally got to his family happily listening to them compare him to his parents. But that stopped when Remus said "Cub for your five years of DADA training we're working on your speed, reflexes, aim, proficiency spell casting, and flexibility. Fencing will help with a few of these areas such as speed, reflexes, and proficiency spell casting. To improve your aim we will have a shooting range for you to send curses, hexes, jinxes, and charms at. As for the flexibility you'll be training in tumbling and gymnastics. The flexibility will help you be able to dodge spells and also make you even more appealing to the dominates. On Wednesday you'll mastering the spells you know so you can perform them without yelling them out. I know that the target practice should also help in that also because you will be using every spell you know. Also you'll be learning new spells by Ben, Sirius, and me. Sirius and I will be showing you the spells your dad and mom made plus some of our own. Finally Harry on Friday we'll put you to the test by having you duel one of us."

Harry was in shock with his mouth agape. 'This training program will kill me! They're trying to kill me on the first day!' He thought.

"Now come on Harry follow me to the duel room. Were you 'll be doing the tort- training for the next five years**(A/N Remember the time bubble) **." Ben said as he summoned fencing jacket, gloves, breeches, foils, and masks.

"Now the glove goes for your weapon arm Harry." Ben said as he saw his grandson confused.

**(A/n I'm skipping the whole fencing scene.)**

"Okay Harry now show us the spells you know." Remus said as he summoned twelve dummies while casting anti-destruction charms on them. So Harry went from first year spells which he casted silently to even seventh yearlevel course spells, and not all were light surprisingly. The last spell Harry said shocked both Remus and Ben was "*Confringo maxima!" sending a bright white ball of compressed fire make to hit one of the dummies before blowing up all twelve in a huge white fire explosion. Before the smoke around the dummies cleared Remus and Ben were in shock.

"Harry that was bloody fantastic, the elegance and viciousness of a griffin and hippogriff you had was amazing. Now where on earth did you learn some of those spells not all were light like we had expected coming from a sixteen year old." Ben said with pride to his grandson.

"Harry where did you learn some of those curse because some were well above a sixth year should know." Remus said.

"Well when you have a bloody madman running after you learn what ever you can. Plus with all that Dumbledore has done to train me into his perfect weapon. The trails he put me through I needed to study so I was always prepared for the next thing he throws at me." Harry said to explain his godfather.

"So why haven't your scores not shown your work?" Ben asked.

"My mask to everyone besides you, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, the twins, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie Weasley is the dumb muggle raised hero. I can't let the true me out without the hate of _them_ surfacing. But the true me is I have always been able to pick up on stuff fast. I had to for survival at the Dursley and at Hogwarts. Grace will be shocked when she sees my true skill in potions same with will happen with Stella and Will." Harry said to his family.

Getting a nod from the both of them they started on helping Harry by planning out what spells to teach him next while he was stretching for the flexibility. Over the next few 'years' Harry skills have improved by a lot he could now hold his own when fencing with Ben and could shoot spells off with perfect accuracy on the targets and dodge spells with little difficulty. His reflexes speed and flexibility helped him there. His proficiency spells casting also improved.

As his 'classes' went on Harry learnt a lot that Hogwarts didn't teach that it should. His favorites of the day were healing, study of ancient runes, C.O.M.C, Herbology, Defense, foreign languages and veela training. His least favorites were Occlumency, alchemy, and history, because you had to sit for long periods of time. Ever since his inheritance happen Harry felt like he had more energy then ever.

He leant that his paselmagic was great for warding and healing spells. What people thought of as a dark gift was actually a blessing. Harry even found a way to help save Neville's parents. He just needed more time and practice. Everything was coming to gather slowly but surely.

By the time it was bed time Harry was out like a light. Only for his next set of classes to begin the following morning. Once he woke up and got ready he headed down for breakfast. His classes started but today was Charms six to, Elemental magic, Arithmancy, Potions, Apparition, Transfiguration, Dodging spells, Veela training, Astronomy, and Foreign languages and so his training began. The days past by and Harry and everyone else was becoming more intone with their magic where they could cast some major spells wordless, and a lot of the minor ones word and wandless. Harry was the happiest he could be until three days before Hogwarts started when a Gringotts owl flew in with a letter that said…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter six Betrayal and entrance to Hogwarts

'_**Dear Mister Potter,**_

_**It has come to my attention that you have never received any of your bank statements for the past ten years. So as of now we will be sending you your bank statements on this to way parchment. I have also notice a lot of withdrawals of huge amounts. Most of the money is going to Dumbledore as he is taking 20,000 galleons. Next on the list are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley of 15,000. You have a marriage contract signed by Dumbledore and Molly Weasley too one Ginny Weasley that pays the Weasley family 19,000 galleons each year and another 8,000 for every child you had with her. Dumbledore has also tried to shrink your investments but we intervened before he could do anything.**_

_**Investments are shown below**_

_**Ollivander's wands**_

_**20%**_

_**Honeydukes **_

_**45%**_

_**Apothecaries**_

_**70%**_

_**Borgin and Burkes**_

_**55%**_

_**Floriblunders florist **_

_**34%**_

_**Quality Quidditch supplies**_

_**65%**_

_**Scribbulus writing implements**_

_**73%**_

_**As you are aware of just who you are here is the liquidity of your family asset. **_

_**Potter value 3,500,000 in properties, jewels, weapons and rare books **_

_**Peverell's value 2,000,000 in properties, rare books and heirlooms**_

_**Ravenclaw value 500,000 in properties and books**_

_**Slytherin value 1,000,000 in properties, books, and potion ingredients **_

_**Hufflepuff value 500,000 in properties and books**_

_**Gryffindor value 1,500,000 in properties, books, weapons, and jewels **_

_**Blacks value 2,500,000 in properties weapons, jewels and books**_

_**Blackwell's value 1,500,000 in properties weapons, jewels and books**_

_**Phillips value 3,500,000 in properties, weapons, jewels and books**_

_**Evens value 1,500,000 in properties, weapons, jewels and books**_

_**Total is 18,000,000 galleons.**_

_**If you have any suggestions on new investments or want to buy more property contact me right a way.**_

_**May your gold flow, **_

_**Griphook **_

By the end of the letter Harry was crying his eyes out. _'Those' _people he thought as friends were being paid to make him think so. Now as the tears began to stop anger replaced the betrayal. Harry made a promise to himself that he would make them pay for what they did to him. So he made a plan for his studies and training so that HE would take Hermione's place as top student and then take the Prefect badge away from Ron. The last thing he would remove Dumbledore from his roles in the wizarding world.

"Sugar come here please." Harry says to himself only to hear a popping sound come into his room.

"What can I do for young master?" The elf asked kindly.

"Could you grab Will and bring him here please." Harry asked to get a nod from Sugar as she popped away. A moment later Sugar and Will appeared. Before Will could ask Harry gave him the letter. By the end Will was shaking with rage that he unknowingly called for his mate.

"Those thieves will not get away with this. Ben and I will take you to the Goblins in ten minutes to get your test done. So get ready." Will said as he walked out the door. Harry quickly gathered his everyday clothes; blue jeans, vans, a polo t shirt, and finally a silver band. Craved into the band are enchanted runes that protect him for minor to mild offensive spells. Grabbing his traveling cloak he left his room and went to the entrance hall and met with angry grandparents and uncles (Sirius and Remus).

"Those two timing Bastards! I let the Weasley's and Granger stay at my home. I lord Black here by want all of Weasley and Granger evicted from my house. I also want everyone keyed into the wards erased from the lists. Besides Harry, Remus, Lords and Ladies Potter and Phillips will be allowed in. So on my Magic I swear so mote it be." Sirius yelled. Just then Sirius glowed bright red as the light faded Harry heard his grandfathers whisper in awe "The blood feud magic."

"What?" Harry asked.

"Sirius just used ancient magic called blood feud magic. It makes the family for ages until the person's direct descendant apologizes for what has happened to cause a blood feud. Any family or kids of Sirius' will now have a hatred for the Weasley right away." Will explained.

"The last one to use blood feud magic was the Malfoys on the same family. It seems that the Weasleys are good at creating enemies as both of us are going to call for a blood feud." Ben said.

Harry we have two weeks till the start of school. Its time to get serious with your training in veela culture, wizarding culture and etiquette your classes will continue with them. But you will now be pushed harder so that you are ready for the first gathering." Stella said.

"Okay but could I get rid of alchemy I'm no good at it and end up exploding everything?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry you can that class was not something for you as your magic is to strong and over powers it." Grace stated. "Don't forget that tomorrow is the start of you owls. We also have to go school supply shopping soon."

**-Next day-**

Harry was woken up by Will. "What time is it grandpa?" His response was that it was 4:30 a.m. He was leaving for the Ministry in ten minutes. Once at the ministry Harry was guided into a room with only five other people. Two Slytherin, one Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and Neville and him for Gryffindor all of them were retaking the owls. The practitioner told them that this room was in a time warp bubble so that they could take all their test now and still have a day to do what they wanted. The Owls took Harry thirteen hours to take and finish. Once done he walked out and ran into Neville and his Grandma.

"Hey Neville and Mrs. Longbottom how are you both?" Harry asked.

"Wow Harry you changed over the summer let me guess creature inheritance?! I'm doing well and so is Gran." Neville said

"That is great to hear. Yes I had a creature inheritance of a dark veela to answer your question. I was wondering Mrs. Longbottom if my grandparents and godparents could take Neville and I school supply shopping. As the new stock is out right now and it would be better to buy now because of the sales too." Harry said and got a nod from the older woman who was smiling.

"I'm glad Neville has got a friend in you young heir Potter. Neville here is the key to the vault make sure you buy what you need for your classes and not the garden." His gran said as he walks away.

"Neville my family and I are going into the muggle world to get some supplies I think you might like." Harry said as he led his friend to where his family was. They flooed to Gringotts and withdrew 187 galleons to convert into muggle pounds $939.49. This was then places in a debit card. They had any endless pouch keyed to the trust vault for the wizarding world. Getting their school books and then some as they gotten more advanced books on subjects they loved. Harry recommended that Neville get books on mind magic and course books for all the subject he has taken up to book levels ix. This is why they had carts full of books from dark arts to light arts and everything in between them and most of their branches.

"So Harry can you help me learn this stuff. I want to improve myself to the best I can. I'm tired of being compared to a squib it's time to show the real me. But I need your help?" Neville asked only for Harry to hug him and say of course he will help build up this new and true Neville. This is where Harry found his first true friend ever. They stopped at Ollivander's to get Neville a true wand that was made for him. To their surprise Neville's core was twisted dragon heart string and unicorn hair. The wood was elm and cherry. Once done getting everything here in the magical district they had everything shipped to both houses as they got two of everything besides Neville's wand. Once in the muggle realm Harry led Neville into a shop and got him a new wardrobe. Once done there the two boys ran around to look at some stuff. Harry bought pens, note books and a backpack he like.

"Harry why are you getting those things when you bought scrolls parchment paper and quills?" Neville asked.

"Because I write better notes with the pens and regular notebooks then with quills and parchment as I lose the paper. I'm buying these all the five star five subject notebooks is because I know I wont run out of notebooks for all the notes we take. My grandparents are also charming my pens to write everything the teacher says on the subject at hand and to never run out of ink. I will advise you to do the same and my grandparents will gladly to the same charms on your stuff when we get back." Harry said he placed all the five star five subject notebook the store had into his cart.

"Oh and Neville buy a backpack that you like as they are also charming it so it has a feather weight and endless space and indestructible as will as protection for anything break able." Harry said as he points to the backpacks. They stopped at four other stores to buy the five star five subject notebooks. Once done they went to the Leaky Cauldron this is where everything got charmed.

"Hey Neville you want to stay the week next week before school?" Harry asked only for Neville nodding.

Once they were home Harry realized it was 6:30 time for dinner. After eating dinner Harry went to bed. Only to be waken by shouting. Walking to where the shouting was coming from he heard.

"Sirius Black how could you kick my family out of your home when we have no where else to live and stay safe!" the voice of Molly ringing through the castle.

"Well considering that you and some of your children where stealing from my pup. I had the right to kick your old sorry ass out of my house. Oh and by the way you, Ron, and Ginny are the reason you have three new blood feuds on your family." Sirius said then there was a sound of water hitting fire. Turning to leave Harry started to plan his revenge in the best of ways. He decided that he need the goblins help.

"_**Dear Griphook,**_

_**Firstly call me Harry from now on. I would like to know if there is anyway to see if I have any abilities. I know I'm a pasel tongue. But I want to see if I have any other of my family abilities. Plus is their a way for me to see if any blocks have been placed on me. One more thing is there any way for me to gain the ability to read the family library?**_

_**May your gold keep flowing,**_

_**Harry James P.B.G.P.H.B.R.G.S.P.**_

Once the letter was sent he went back to bed. The next morning he found a reply on his desk.

"_**Dear Harry,**_

_**In this letter you will find a diadem and another piece of paper with a rune design on it. Place this paper on a bookcase and in two days or so you will gain the memory of reading the books of that book case. As for the abilities and blocks is just a simple ritual that requires four drops of blood on a special parchment. You can buy this parchment here and I will send it to you so you don't have to make another trip here. The parchment is 21 galleons. If any blocks are on you contact me right away and send the parchment back here. Then depending on how strong the blocks are the number of them we will schedule an appointment to break the by the end of the day.**_

_**May your gold flow,**_

_**Griphook"**_

Give 21 galleons for the purchase of this parchment was easy. He had Sugar go and get it for him and also asked her to ask if Griphook would come with her so any blocks could be broken here right away. Ten minutes later Sugar had a group of four goblins with her as she popped back into the room. Handing him the parchment Griphook stood back and let Harry do his thing. Grabbing a needle he pricked his finger and let four drops fall onto the parchment. Once the blood was absorbed into the paper writing appeared.

_**Pasel tongue- unblocked**_

_**Pasel magic-blocked by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Eidetic memory- blocked by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Aura sight- blocked by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Natural Legilimency &amp; Occlumency- blocked by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Natural Empathy- blocked by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Beast speaker- blocked by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Magic tongue- blocked by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Magic- Unblocked by creature inheritance**_

_**Charms Prodigy- blocked by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Potion Prodigy- blocked by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Transfiguration Prodigy- blocked by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Herbology Prodigy - blocked by Albus Dumbledore**_

_**True Seer-Unblock by creature inheritance**_

_**11 blocks all at highest level and are feeding off magical core.**_

By the end of the parchment Harry was shaking out of anger the magic in the room became almost palatable. In the next ten seconds Griphook took out a vial full of some sort of potion and a syringe he filled it up before give Harry a quick dose of it. He immediately calmed down rubbing his arm where the shot was administered.

"Harry lay down on the bed. It's time for the cleansing of the blocks and the horcux on you." Griphook said.

"Before we start since Albus is my magical guardian charge him with this." Harry said as he laid down in the bed. The goblins smiled and nodded. Then they started to chant in their tongue a black aura surrounded Harry as the magic started to cleanses him causing him some pain.

I took ten minutes for each block and one hour for the horcux. By the end the goblins where sweating and panting nodding to them selves they said their goodbyes before port keying back to Gringotts. Harry felt freer then ever before. Running down to the library Harry immediately placed the paper on one book case then put on the Diadem and he could feel the knowledge of the books float into his brain. He than sat down and started to mediate building his Occlumen shields up. First he started with the outer walls of a castle with a draw bridge and a gate. The Castle's outer walls were thirty feet thick and fifty feet high so no way through besides the bridge and gate. Inside the archway before the gate and after the bridge was filled with holes that shot out darts and spikes to keep intruders out. The inner walls are like the outer wall but half the size. The castle itself was a mix of Hogwarts and Camelot. Guarded by dragons, roc, hippogriffs, griffins, and other dangerous creatures so if the first defense failed the backup would destroy the intruder. The first floor of the castle was full of booby traps and doors full of nothing each floor after this floor was for every year of his life but still everything was booby trapped and had false doors or monsters on the other side of fake doors. Once he thought his defenses where good he started to organize his thoughts and memories into filing cabinets in a secret room on every floor. He made sure that every floor had filing cabinets filled with fake memories and lies. Once he thought everything was perfect he left his mind only to see his family staring at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Cub you have been sitting there for five hours. What where you doing and why are you wearing that Diadem?" Remus asked

"I was building my Occlumen shields and the diadem is helping me read and learn everything in this library so the knowledge in these books doesn't go to waste. It takes two days for one book case to be 'read'. As there are fourteen book cases I will need one of you guys to move that paper to the next case while I'm at school and then mail it to me so I can do the same at Hogwarts." Harry said shocking his family. Remus then asked where he could get one like him and Harry answered Goblins.

"Harry before we send the paper to you why don't we put it in the vaulted libraries of our ancestor so you can learn even more so about December 1st you would get it back for the Hogwarts." Grace said as the others nodded.

"January 6h actually as I want to do the same with the black library as it could help him in the dark arts, ritual, and etcetera." Sirius said. This is how Harry and his family became a little more powerful as everyone got the diadem and to study what they could never have read in a life time. Harry also mailed Neville and gave him one of the diadem and rune paper and told him what it does and got a rather happy response back from the Longbottoms.

The days past and Neville came and stayed the week and had a ball with everyone. It was now the day before they left for Hogwarts when they thought of a grand entrance to Hogwarts. Over the week Neville and Harry became like brother and even did the blood brother bonding ritual.

The next morning the both gathered their trunks and got ready to leave when the thought hit them. Showing up to Hogwarts on Griffins and Hippogriffs they approached the family and told them of their plan everyone loved the idea. Leaving now they would make it to Hogwarts just before the sorting of the new first years. Gather the last of their supplies the Family left. By 7:00 they flew into the court yard and released fireworks to bring everyone out to see the air show of the magnificent beast and their riders. Once they landed the griffins and Hippogriffs let out loud and fierce roars and hiding Harry and family behind their wings. Harry was the first to walk out from behind the griffins and hippogriffs touching Leo's and roc's sides and petting their sides. Both nuzzling him making him laugh next out was Neville, and the his family all stepped out rising their wands up releasing colorful sparks and sending them up into the air. Everyone was speechless when they saw Harry and Neville's entrances.


End file.
